


House Secrets

by Poison_Ivy_Night



Category: VampireXUnknown
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, M/M, Multi, Rape, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-30 00:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10149314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poison_Ivy_Night/pseuds/Poison_Ivy_Night
Summary: Jess worked at the house of the Shade brothers for 2 months now, and he did except everything to happen on that day other than that.





	1. Beginning

It’s been 2 months since I started working as an housekeeper for the Shade brothers. And up to this day, I have never seen the middle brother. All of the others were out every night and I am used to see them in the morning for breakfast. I find myself spacing out while making lunch, and when the door bell rang, it made me jump, making me cut my finger. Wrapping a tea towel around it, I go and answer the door, and find myself staring at a guy who look like my employers. 

<< Good afternoon, can I help you with something? >> I asked him politely, but he didn’t answer me, he just kept staring at my injured hand.

<< Who are you? >> he finally spoke to me.

<< Oh, I’m so stupid. My name is Jess Night. I am the housekeeper. Everyone is out, but they should be back in about 30 minutes. If you have any business to attend with them, would you like to wait? I was just making lunch. >> I motioned him to come in, and took him to the kitchen, were all my work was still as I left it.  
He finally looked at me in the eyes, and that’s when everything changed. The tea towel that was covering my finger slipped and fell on the floor, and I could see his eyes turning black. He grabbed my hand and started licking the blood that was coming out from my cut, and that shocked me so much that I just stood there, unable to move. When my senses came back to me, I pushed him off, and when he looked back at me, my blood froze in my veins. Fangs were showing from his mouth, and those black eyes were emitting a cold feeling inside me.

Trying to use the confusion of the moment, I turned around and darted for the door, only to be picked up and pushed on the sofa in the living room. 

Getting really close to my ear he whispers: << You can scream, but this house is full sound proof. Nobody could hear you from outside, other than supernatural creatures with a good hearing. >> and with that he bit me in the back of my neck, and I felt a sharp pain at the start, but after that it was only the sensation of having something pulled out of me. It wasn’t long when he stopped sucking, but he did something worst. He turned me over and looking at me in the eyes I went into a daze phase, which he used to tie my hands behind my back. He then pulled my pants and underwear down, and started putting his cock inside me, and that pain snapped me out of the dazed phase I was in, and I let out the biggest scream I have ever heard in my life.

<< Scream as much as you want, nobody will come and save you >> and after that he kept thrusting in me, while biting my neck and sucking my blood out. 

<< Please, stop. I don’t even know you. Why are you doing this to me? >> I screamed at him, while hot tears run down my cheeks. 

<< Why you ask? Well, you have the symbol of possession to my family. That ring you are wearing is enough proof that I can do whatever I want to you >> he stopped the biting and moved the ring out of my finger to show it to me.

<< How did you take it off? I couldn’t >> I couldn’t stop screaming. The pain and humiliation I was feeling were too much.

<< I still haven’t introduced myself. I am Erik... >> his voice was cut off by the door banging open and 4 figures walking in on us, were I was being raped. 

<< Help me >> I screamed at them, but they just looked pissed at the figure standing behind me.

<< Erik, when did you come back? >> Asked Logan, the big brother.

<< Brother, I came back today, but I didn’t except none of you to have touched such a delicacy. His blood taste mighty fine >> He went back to do what he was doing, and I couldn’t do nothing that stay there and get violated, while the other 4 guys stood there, doing nothing.

“I remember they said the middle brother name was Erik, and that he was unstable, but I didn’t think they meant it this way. And why are they not trying to help me?” with this thoughts in my mind I felt him move faster and then stop all of a sudden.

<< I’m done. This bitch is full >> He moved out of me and released my hands, and I stood quick enough to run into my room and close the door with the key, trying to get as much distance as I could between myself and those awful people. 

I looked at myself in the mirror and discovered how much my body as being used. My neck was full of biting holes and I could see the lines in my wrist starting to turn purple. But the worst thing was the stuff that was dripping out of my ass.

“He came inside me” and that sent me into final shock. I just stood there, screaming and pulling my hair, causing my body to feel more pain than what I already was on.  
I have a private bathroom attached to my room, and the only way to come into it was through my room, and hopefully they wouldn’t be able to come in. I turned the water on, and going under the hot stream, I let everything out. His cum, my tears, my screams and the water hurt whenever it touched one of the cuts he made, but that was a little price I was willing to pay if I could get rid of his scent on me.

“Now, let’s think of a way to get the hell out of here. I am still in shock, but I need a plan so that this story doesn’t repeat itself” I stayed under the shower planning my escape, until I couldn’t feel my body anymore. Leaving the shower, I started to dry myself off, and going into my room, I found all of the brothers waiting in front of my bed, a gloom expression on their faces and the guy that raped me, Erik, was the only one with a massive grin in his face.

<< Who are your parents, Jess? >> Logan asked me.

I was so scared that I could not talk. Shivers running down my spine I just stood there, like a fish out of the water, slowly dying. Erik started moving towards me, and my body instinctively started to back away from him, the only problem was that now someone else was behind me. Turning around I saw that it was the small brother, Kyle. 

<< Kyle, please, move. I don’t know who you think I am, but you clearly have the wrong person. >> he just gestured me to go into his arms, and in the moment I thought it was to protect me, but when I got there he circled his arm around me, he moved my head to the side and bit me, like Erik did, but this time the pain was far worst. I tried to get away, I was kicking him and trying to punch him, but the more I tried the more his grip on me tightened, making me lose the little strength I gained from the shower. At that point the room started spinning, and the last thing I remember are the faces of the 5 brothers, looking down on me, fangs showing and black eyes glowing.


	2. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some paths are not meant to be taken and Jess will understand that now.

I woke up in my bed, not recalling how I got there, until the events of the previous day came back to me, and I realized how shitty the situation I was in was. Getting out of bed, I headed for the shower, and passing in front of the mirror I gave a long look to myself. My slim body looked even more white after all the blood they took out of me. My hair were growing, and the roots were starting to show again, mixing my natural black with the bleached blond. My blue eyes were all red from the crying I have been doing and I had all the marks they left still showing on me. The worst were the last bites that Kyle gave me, hard enough to make me pass out. 

“How did I end up in this situation?” I asked myself, thinking that there was really going to be an answer to my question.

I went under the shower, and tried to be really careful to not open any of the wounds. Washing myself, I felt more relaxed, and that scared me the most.

“I can’t let myself be this naïve. They fucking raped me and bit me. And none of them did anything to save me from that. I heard stories about vampires from people in the town, but I didn’t except them to be true. Still, I need to get away”

Drying off, I started to grab my clothes and put them in a travel bag, ready for any occasion. I chose my outfit based on a quick run. A light t-shirt, a warm jumper that came to my thighs, skinny black jeans and running shoes. I hid the bag under my bed and putting my ear on the door, tried to hear if there were any sounds coming from outside. And that’s when my eyes went on the bloody ring stuck to my finger. I was so used to wearing it that I totally forgot that I could never take it off, and that’s when I started to pull it, but nothing changed. It was a simple ring, black with 5 dots of red around it, and in the centre it had a small crystal, the color of a summer evening sky. 

Taking a deep breath, I opened the door, and fortunately they were all out, seeming that it was dark outside. I quickly went to the kitchen, and seeing that nobody was there, I let out a shaky breath, revealed that I could at least eat something quick and then run for it. I grabbed a bag from under the sink and started putting most of the food I could find into it, and when the bag was full I ran back into my room, only to come to a short stop, when entering my room I found Logan sitting on my bed, with my bag emptied on the floor, and the look he gave me froze the blood in my veins.

He got up and slapped me straight on the cheek, making my head turn to the side and cutting my lip in the process. When I looked back his eyes were now the usual black that I understood meant hunger. 

Grabbing my hair, he pulled me in for a kiss, which I knew was only an excuse to lick the blood that was coming out of my new cut. He lifted me from where I stood, and threw me onto the bed, were he followed shortly. 

<< There are two ways we can go with this. You willingly give yourself to me, here and now, following whatever I tell you to do or I take what I want. And trust me, I have much more self control than any of my brothers, so I know how to make this a living hell for you. >> he grinned, and his fangs showed, making me cringe.

“I am so scared. I don’t know what to do. Of course I want to avoid the pain, but I don’t know what he is going to ask me to do. So at the moment there are only two paths that I can take: unknown or pain. And I know that I will always choose to not feel pain” I thought to myself, while he stood there, impatiently waiting for my answer.

<< I’ll go with the first option >> swallowing hard, I let my choice take action.

<< Very good of you. Get off the bed and get on your knees. >> He moved a little bit and I did what he asked me to do. I got off the bed and on my knees, but when I looked up, I couldn’t see his face. What I could see was his cock, hard, pointed at my face. 

<< Suck it >> just two words, but I knew I couldn’t hesitate, so I took it in my mouth, and started moving back and forth, like I saw people doing in all the porn videos I saw.

Looking up, I realized I was doing good, cause his head was back and apparently his eyes were closed, but then his hands went straight for my hair and he started to push my head deeper, until my nose was touching his pubic hair.

<< Swallow. >> That was it. A load of hot and thick cum shoot out of his cock, and in the position it was, it went straight down my throat, making me gag.

“Don’t throw up now. He is going to do worst if I do that. I know that for sure” I was thinking that maybe that was it. But then he made me get back on the bed, this time with my back on the mattress, and he ripped my clothes, leaving me there naked. He put 3 of his fingers in my mouth, and made me lick them, and when I was done, he started to thrust them into my ass, making me tighten for the sudden intrusion.

<< Something bigger is going to go in. No need to tighten up with only my fingers. And you look quite loose anyway. How many times did you do this, you slut? >> his movements became more rough, and when I answered, he just shoved his cock inside of me, making me feel every inch of it.

<< You are telling me you were a virgin? So my brother got your first sex experience, but I got your first oral one. I feel kind of good about that. But he lasted little cause the blood tastes better while having an intercourse, that’s why I always drink some before and at the end, while all of the pheromones are running wild. >> he proceed to keep going.

He kept going hard on me, but the wrong thing was that this time my hips were meeting everyone of his thrust and he did notice that, cause he started going in time with them. At one point he even grabbed my cock, and started jerking me off. This went on for a little, but after that I was ready to cum, so I told him.

<< I’m cum…ming >> as the words left my mouth, one of his hands went straight on my neck, tightening, and I came, hitting the both of us with it.

“I. Can’t. Breathe.” I started seeing with spots appearing in my field of vision, but he didn’t let go, not even when I started trying to pull his hand away. He just kept his hand there, still thrusting into me, until he released me and stopped, probably releasing another load of his cum in me. I had no strength left, so when he put me into his lap, the only thing I could do, was put my head on his shoulder bone, waiting.

And I didn’t have to wait for long, since his teeth found a fresh spot in my neck, and he started sucking my blood, making me lose even more strength. He took his time and I sincerely don’t know how long it took, before he finished.

<< I’ll answer one of the question you asked yesterday to my brother. That ring we gave you when you started here, his the symbol that you belong to us. That’s why nobody in this town ever bothered you while you were out on your own. The five dots represent me and my brothers, were the crystal in the middle is you. There is an enchantment on it, that only allows us to take it off. But the more you submit to us, the more that ring will loosen, until you will eventually chose to keep it on yourself. Does that answer satisfy you enough? >> He asked me, while laying me in bed and putting a blanket over my body.

I was so tired, both mentally and physically that the only thing I managed to do was nod, making him laugh.

“He is strange.” I thought, as he was leaving the room.

<< Ah Jess. Another thing. If you try and leave again, a punishment far greater than this will await you. So don’t try any more stupid shit like this. Now rest. >> He left, and closing the door behind him, I felt a sense of peace, and left the oblivion suck me in.


	3. Contrast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The difference is there. Can Jess do something different this time?

I left my room, making my way to the kitchen. It was late, so I knew no one was supposed to be at home. It was careless, but I put music on and earphones, and started dancing listening to it. It was a strange feeling though. I knew now that what they wanted from me was my blood and for some of them my ass too, but I still was in a good mood. Probably because I had a small infatuation with Logan since I started working here. 

“Yesterday was the weirdest of them all. How could I actually get into it?” I was lost in my thoughts, and felt that someone was watching me.

Turning around, I saw that Kyle was sitting at the table, a smile on his face.

<< Kyle, you scared me. >> I tell him, when finally my heart stopped beating like crazy.

<< I’m sorry, Jess. There is little I can do to help you. I can only say that you are lucky the fragrance of your blood doesn’t affect me as it does to my brothers. >> He smiled at me, and started pacing the floor, not looking at me in the eyes.

<< Is something wrong? >> I asked him.

“He doesn’t look good. I don’t know if vampires get sick” I didn’t really know why I was so concerned with their wellbeing. 

“Probably because you cared for them before knowing they were vampires, and even after what they did to you, you can never bring yourself to hate no one. Remember what happened last time you hated someone?” the voice in my head reminded me, but got cut off before saying more, when Kyle voice broke thru my thoughts.

<< Yes, something is very wrong. I couldn’t get any blood in the last couple of day. The only blood I drank was yours. And I’m feeling really thirsty at the moment. Could you lend me some of yours? >> His smile and eyes looked so child-like that I couldn’t bring myself to deny him anything. I could never bring myself to hate Kyle. I always looked at him like a little brother that needed protection, and if this is the only way I can help him at the moment, so be it.

<< Let’s go in my room. >> I started heading for my room, when I could not feel the floor under my feet anymore. I forgot that even looking like a child, he still was a vampire, which meant much more strong and fast than me. We were in my room before I could blink my eyes and then he put me down on my bed.

<< Ok. Could you do it on my wrist? I don’t want any more visible signs >> I gave him my arm, and without hesitation, he bit me, and the sensation this time was pleasure. I could feel the blood leaving my body, but knowing it was helping him made me feel better.   
This went on for a couple of minutes, until he licked the remaining drops from my wrist and told me to stay still. He came back with some bandages and started treating the wound he caused. It was so sweet of him, that my body moved on its own, and I placed a kiss on top of his head.

<< Oh. I’m sorry. I acted without thinking. Are you feeling better? >> My face was starting to become red from the embarrassment. 

“What the fuck is wrong with me?” I asked myself, but the little giggle that escaped from his mouth shocked me.

<< It’s ok. And yes, I am feeling much better thanks to you. Now don’t leave this room for a little bit. The fragrance from a fresh wound are the most dangerous, and I don’t have the ability to close your wound with my saliva, yet >> He left then, and the only thing left for me to do, was slam myself on the bed, waiting for the pulsing I felt on my wrist to stop.

“Man, I’m hungry. Because of that and getting lost in thinking of Logan, I didn’t eat anything since yesterday.” Pushed by hunger, I left my room, and started cooking. 30 minutes later, I was finally full and I headed back for my room, feeling tired.  
I changed my clothes and put on my pajamas, and the second my head hit the pillow, I was asleep. 

I woke up, disorientated, by some noise coming from the bathroom. I always slept with my door locked, so I thought that it couldn’t be any of them, so when I got up and went to check, I was actually surprised to see both Nicholas and Matthew standing near the bin in the bathroom, smelling my old bandages. 

<< Oh, the sleeping beauty is finally awake. You played with all of our brothers and we felt left out. So we came to have our turn with you >> Nicholas smiled, and pulling out a pair of strange looking handcuffs, they both pushed me to the bed. 

<< Let’s be clear. We are not our brothers, we are not going to be gentle with you. We both like to inflict pain, and with none of them at home until the morning, we can be as rough as we want. We want to hear you scream and beg for us to stop. >> Matthew grinned, and that’s when hell actually started to happen.  
They took off their clothes, and ripped my pajamas to pieces, leaving me there, naked. Nicholas put those handcuffs on me, and threw me on the bed, and then he went behind me, while Matthew in front, and they both started at the same time. The only thing I felt was pain spreading from my ass up, and from my throat down, and I couldn’t even do something, cause my hands were blocked behind my back. This went on for so long, that my chocked screams were now fully quieted. And that was when they both snapped. Matthew gripped my hair, and really started pulling, and Nicholas started slapping me on my butt cheeks and that made me scream even more, which apparently made them go even more hard on me. 

After an amount of time that I couldn’t really keep track of, they both came at the same time, and switched position.  
<< Please, stop. I can’t take this anymore. >> I yelled at them.

One of them threw me on the floor and when I looked up, the both of them sat on the bed, their dick still hard pointed at me.

<< Now it’s the fun part. Suck us both at the same time, and if you can’t do that properly, we will fuck you at the same time, in the same hole. >> Nicholas had this mischievous look on him, that scared me even more. 

I tried to do it, but I couldn’t take both of them at the same time and the fear of being broken settled within me, and I just tried to escape from what was going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this story everyday, but this chapter took a little bit more thinking on my part. Sorry


	4. Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will this change Jess strength? Or will this make him go completely insane?

Reaching the door, the realization hit me that with my hands tied behind my back, I wouldn’t have been able to open it, so when I turned around, Nicholas was there, ready to slam my head against it.

<< You fucking bitch. Did you actually think you could run from us? >> he laughed and picking me up, slammed my back against the door, and entered me again, tiring me up.  
The scream that left my body in that moment felt like the roar of a lion. The pain was so much, I thought I was going to pass out, but the continuous beating kept me well awake. This kept going on for a bit, and between the beatings and the pounding of his cock in my ass, I forgot that Matthew was there too. 

<< What did I do to you? >> I screamed at them both, making Matthew jump, as if his mid was somewhere else. 

<< Nothing. You just smell and taste good to us. Which reminds me... >> and with that, still inside me, he brought me to the bed, and in sync with Matthew they bit me, making my body lose even more strength.

After they finished, Nicholas finally removed the handcuffs, and I was finally able to escape from my room, not caring about being covered in blood and cum, only to bump into someone.

Looking up, the arms that stopped me from falling on the floor, belonged to Erik. His eyes started turning black, and the only thing I could do was croak out a small: << Help me >> and then the darkness took possession of my mind, and I passed out. 

I woke up, aching, but feeling strangely relaxed. Turning over, I faced someone sitting at the end of the bed, and it took me a second to register who it was, and when that happened I sat up so quick, that pain shoot from my back, all the way up to my neck, leaving me frozen for a couple of minutes.

<< Relax. I’m not going to do anything to you. >> he told me, making his way near me, apparently helping me sit up without feeling pain. 

<< Why are you being so nice to me? And where am I? >> I looked up at him, and the answer I got was a small smile on his face.

<< You worked for 2 months here and you don’t recognize my room? You run out of your room, covered in blood and cum, and slammed on me, and then passed out. Before I realized what I was doing, I took you in my room and cleaned you and closed most of your wounds. And when you were safe and sound, sleeping peacefully in my bed, I went looking for my brothers, but before I could release my frustration on them, we got a call from the coven leader. So now that you know everything, it’s almost time for us to leave. So stay here, and sleep well >> he said that and then, looking at me straight in the eyes, placed a kiss on my slightly parted lips, making my heart skip a beat.

“What?” I thought, as both my body and mind froze, the feeling of his lips still on mine, even now that he was already nearly out of the door. 

<< Wha... Wait >> I call him, but now the only answer I received was a fading laugh.

I decided to eventually go back to sleep, and breathing deeply, I could actually smell him all around me, and that made me more relaxed. Thinking about that small kiss, I started dozing off, until the tiredness caught me, and I was asleep.   
I woke up, to the sound of the door bell ringing, and still tired, got up and went to see who it was. Checking the time on the kitchen clock, I realized it was 3 in the morning. 

“Who can it be at this time? Could something have happened to them? Before my brain actually organized all of its thoughts, or warned me of some dangers, I opened the door, without asking who it was or looking thru the peephole. And in front of me stood a group of men, all dressed in black suit, looking really scary.

<< We are looking for the Shade brothers. Are they home? >> the big guy in the middle asked me.

<< They are all out for the night and will be back in the morning. If you would like to leave your name and a message, I will make sure that they will contact you as soon as they can >> I was so nervous and agitated, that the adrenalin running through my body right now was kicking me awake and on full alert.  
The same guy kept checking me over, and he stopped at my legs, and being as I was curious, I looked down to see what he was looking at, and realized I was just wearing a massive t-shirt that covered me up to my mid-thighs.

<< Who are you guys exactly? >> I asked him specifically, and the answer I got was a full grin full of teeth too big and sharp to be humans, but not just fangs as the vampires.

<< We are werewolves, and today we came to give the Shade brothers a payback from the last time we met, but since they are not here, we will take you instead. >> his eyes started changing too, become a vertical yellow color.

<< It’s not going to bring you any good taking me. You know that right? I am just an housekeeper and sometimes a meal and others a toy. There’s no way they would risk their own safety for me >> A small, sad laugh escaped my mouth.

What happened next was so surreal, that I couldn’t move. It looked so strange that my brain had to take its time processing what it was seeing. All of the mans, except the one that was talking to me, started going on the floor and one after the other they all turned into werewolves.

<< Now you see how the situation is. >> Pointing at my hand, he continued: << You bare the mark of the Shade coven on your finger, and that’s proof enough that they will feel your absence. I’ll tell you how things will go now. We will leave them a note and then you will come with us. >> he just stood there, his eyes becoming more yellow the more I waited to answer him. And I could see the others of the pack started to move more impatiently.

“Why does this kind of shit always happen to me?” I thought to myself, as I started to come back into the house.

<< If that’s the only way to come out of this unharmed, come inside and write what you need to write >> I gestured him to come inside, and giving him a piece of paper and a pen, I waited for him to finish writing, while moving back and forth, hoping they wouldn’t come back home early.

<< I’m done. I only need one more thing from you now >> He say, showing a strange look in his eyes.

<< What do you need now? >> I asked, annoyed, while fear struck my insides. 

<< Where would it be best to leave this? >> he said, pointing at the letter.   
I went to Erik room, recalling that he would hopefully be looking for me the minute he got home. He positioned the letter on the bed and turned to look at me.

<< I’m done. Let’s get out of here now. We stretched out luck too much >> He ordered, and I just obeyed, afraid it might get worse if I didn’t.  
Leaving the house, I got surrounded by all of the werewolves, who started sniffing me.

<< Can you keep them in check? Jesus >> I instinctively smacked the nose of one that went up my ass, and regretted it the second I did it, cause a growl came out of him, making me even more scared.

We managed to get quite distant from the house, so much that when I looked back, I couldn’t even see the neighborhood anymore. 

We got to the base of the werewolves and someone hit me in the back of the head, making me lose consciousness.


	5. Time gap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time flies. Is that reality though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The most part of this chapter is going to be in Erik Point of view.

1 year later... (POV Erik)

<< Have we still got no news from the spies? >> I asked Logan, biting down on my newest victim.

<< No Erik, we don’t. They still haven’t found any new news about Jess location or where the werewolves could have taken him. You know, it’s been a year, maybe we should stop >> Logan said, but before I could say or do anything, Kyle was in front of him and his hand flew to his face, making his head snap to the side.

<< Kyle, what the fuck are you doing? >> Nicholas took him away from our brother, but the venom in his tongue still left his lips.

<< Why are you giving up so easily? He cared about all of us. Yes, he tried to escape, but he never hurt us. You all hurt him more. Between raping him and taking his blood without a care, you did nothing to provide protection to him. You knew of the danger of having our symbol on him, but you still gave it to him. We knew that the werewolves knew of our position, so they waited and calculated to take him away >> tears were now running down my brother eyes, making him look even more young. 

That was what set off the flashbacks for me:

\------- “This meeting took forever” I thought to myself, while remembering that I could finally go and see Jess again. I would have never admitted it, but I started caring for that human. There was something in him that made my dead heart beat, and that was the most fascinating thing. In our world, when you choose a partner, it’s for eternity, even with other races. Usually a vampire would transform a human to make him like them, but the rare cases saw the vampire living a life with the human, and then dying with him.  
We finally got home, and the smell outside the house made us go into alert.

<< I can smell dog >> Logan was the first one to speak, and as the words left his mouth we all rushed into the house, calling Jess name. 

<< Jess, where are you? >> I run into my room, and found a letter on the bed that smelled like Jess and werewolves. 

“We will be taking your toy, until all the vampires who killed our younglings will be brought to justice. You can try and look for him, but he will be better off with us. Until we meet again Shade brothers.” The scream that left my mouth called my brothers to my room, and reading the letter they all got the same feeling, except Kyle. Something in his eyes died, and I remembered his partner was killed by werewolves on the last battle we thought against them.

<< Kyle, this will not be a repeat of what happened in the mountains of Rookie. We will save him, I promise you that >> the others looked at him, stunned. 

“Well, there goes my attempt to keep my affection for Jess hidden” I thought, and then my mind snapped in hunt mode.

<< Logan, call an emergency meeting with the coven leaders. This is not a personal thing anymore. If they would have taken him only to hurt us, then yes, but this is something that covers most of the covens. >> he went off to make the various phone calls. 

<< Nicholas and Matthew. The both of you work better in the shadows. Ask your sources if they know any hidden refuge for the dogs, and if they do, get them, no matter the price >> a blink of an eye and they were off too.

Kyle just looked at me, a dead expression in his eyes. The only thing I could do, was put a hand in the back of his head and push him toward my chest trying to contain my own rage. Bottled up emotions were really dangerous for young vampires like him. He clung onto me, and that made me feel pain, knowing that he was hurting, and the only thing I could do was stand there, listening to his sobs on me.

<< It’s going to be alright >> I patted him on the back and he finally looked at me in the eyes.

<< I can’t lose someone else Erik. Losing Wictoria nearly sent me into madness. I can’t let that happen again. I care about Jess, not the way you do, but he is a kind soul and I can’t stand the idea of him being in pain or thinking that we abandoned him. >> His tears dried up, and now the dead expression was replaces by a fierce look. 

<< Let’s go hunting. They will regret fucking with the Shade brothers >> He looked at me, and smirking, showed the full extension of his fangs and nails. 

“He is serious” He sent chills down my back, and that made me even more excited.------

The coven was full, all the clans made their way there as quick as they could. Our father was in the front of the stage, calling everyone to calm down.

<< Please, everybody. Quite down so we can start this emergency meeting >> everyone quieted down, and the room fell into complete silence. The power in my father’s voice was tangible in that moment. None less, our clan is one of the most powerful.

<< We called this emergency meeting because our property as been kidnapped by werewolves. >> I said and the room erupted into chaos.

<< Why did you call this meeting for something so minor? >> someone yelled from the back.

<< Yes. We have a long way to go, to go home and you called as back because of a little dispute between races? >> Councilman Joseph was red in the face with anger against me.

<< If you would have let me finish >> I said, raising my voice << they left a letter, stating that they will give him back only when the killers of their younglings will be brought to justice. We will not sell our people out, but this escalated from a simple annoyance to a full blown threat to our community. They will most likely start attacking every vampire they see being on their own. >> That quieted them down, making them think about how serious the situation we were was. 

<< What is our plan of action then? >> asked me Councilman Joseph.

Before I could answer that, my father intervened and answered that for me: << As this is something that affects all of the covens, we will use all of our resources to find where they are hiding, and put an end to this thing before it grows into a full on war against races. If anyone of your spies get ear of anything report immediately to your coven leader and we will follow that lead. My sons property needs to be retrieved at all cost. >> with that, the meeting and everyone was dismissed.

*(POV Jess)

Fear clung onto my chest when the door opened again, and he came inside, holding yet another torture instrument. This time it was a long and thin bar of metal, that he put on the fire to heat up. When the tip turned red, he took it off and started coming near me, but knowing from experience from the time I spent there, I would not have been able to avoid it, being as I was chained down. The more it came near me, the more I could feel the heat from it reaching my body.

“Please, someone. Save me” My silent prayer was listened to when from outside we heard something crash.


	6. Salvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tables are finally turning. Will Jess manage to not fall from them?

He let go of the metal instrument he was holding, and went to open the door to see what all the commotion was about, only to be sent flying back from the door bursting open. 5 figures stood then in the entrance, and I recognize them. 

“They are finally here” the relief I felt made me go all light in the heart.

<< Shade brothers. I knew we would see each other in the end. Your toy has been a great guest here with us. You trained him well >> he laughed, but that was the last sound he made, cause one of the figures, that I recognized to be Kyle, jumped forward, and sliced his throat open and then proceeded to cut all of his limbs off.

When he was done, he turned to look at me and fear grew in me. He came near me and I let out a scream, scared for my life. The look in his eyes was the one of a killer.

“They are going to torture me too. Why did they come and rescue me, and why was I so happy about it, knowing what awaits me in that house?” this thoughts kept running in my minds, making me judge every single action they were making. 

Taking a good look at them, they were all covered in blood, and their fangs were massive. Kyle nails were longer than usual and they looked harp too. Still chained, I made my way to the corner, and curled myself in, too afraid of what might become of me.

<< Kyle, you are scaring him. Move away >> that was Erik’s voice.

<< I’m sorry. We look pretty scary right now, but I am so happy that we finally found you. You will be ok now, you are safe with us >> Kyle apologized to me, and moved back, leaving me some space to breath.

<< Jess >> Erik called my name, and the relief I felt in his voice was overwhelming, and I tried to get up, but the chains stopped me.

He gave one look at them and snapped them, and finally free, I run into his arms, bursting into tears. 

He did something that was out of character for him. He hugged him and held me close to his chest.

<< Keep your eyes closed >> he whispered in my ear, while carrying me out of there. 

I did as he said. I didn’t look, but I could still smell the stench of death and blood and hear the screams of the last battles that were being fought. 

Finally we got out, and the urge to run away from that situation came back to me, but the strong arms that were holding me weren’t giving any sign of letting me go.

<< I need some space, please. >> Looking up, I could see the pain in his eyes, but he did let me go. And I finally took a breath of fresh air and stretched, making my pained limbs move.

<< Let’s get you to a doctor. There is one waiting for you at our coven >> He held the door of the car open and I got in. 

The trip took so long that I fell asleep, resting my head on his shoulder. 

He shook me, calling my name, and I realized I was having a nightmare only when I opened my eyes, and he was holding my hands down.

<< I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hit you >> I didn’t know if I actually hit him, but I recalled swinging my arms to keep away the people in my dream. They kept coming at me, with different things in their hands, trying to hurt me.

<< It’s ok. You are safe now. Let’s go inside >> He carried me inside, and we were met by a lot of relieved and annoyed looks. He took me to a room far in the back of this place, and we were met there by a guy who looked like an older brother of Erik and the others and by a man with a doctor’s coat.

<< Erik. >> the man that looked like him nodded in his direction, and then his eyes settled on me, and my body froze. 

<< You must be Jess. I am Kristopher Shade, leader of this coven. It took us a long time to find you, but I can finally see that you are safe in my son arms. >> he came over and patted me in the back.

“Umh. Ok. This is weird” I sort of smiled between myself.

<< And Jess, this is Doctor Carlisle Smith, he is a very old friend of mine and he will look over your body and see what we can do from here. >> The doctor came over and smiled at me, and that sent me into shock, making me take various steps back, sweating nervously. 

<< Jess. Calm down. >> Erik was right there next to me, but this time, when he tried to put his arms around me, I just collapsed on the floor, unable to sustain myself.

<< Doc, what is wrong with him? >> Erik and Kyle asked, both of their voices covered in concern.

<< He is having PTSD symptoms. After being tortured for 1 year and 3 months I can understand why his mind is trying to protect him. He will not let anyone come near him now that he is finally free. >> he gestured for them to leave, and left the room with them.

<< Jess. I will be outside if you need me. There will always be someone outside your door, so don’t worry about your safety >> Erik smiled at me and left, closing the door behind him, and I was finally alone.

“Of course there is always going to be someone outside. They are scared that I will try to run away and reveal their identity to everybody. I don’t need them anymore. Yes, in the time that passed I thought about them a lot, but that doesn’t change the fact that I was kept prisoner because of a feud between the two races and was tortured in all possible ways to get information I didn’t have.” I was still in the corner when the adrenaline that was running in my blood gave in, and the little strength I had regained left me, and I fell asleep in the corner, with nothing covering me other than the clothes I wore when we left.

The next couple of days was the same. They came daily to check on me, but I stopped talking to anyone. I took my pills to sleep and when that didn’t work anymore, the doctor started giving me injections that calmed me down long enough to fall asleep, but didn’t really help with my nightmares. 

One day though, a loud voice from outside woke me up, and looking outside of the window I saw that it was dark outside. Opening the door, I saw Erik and the doctor having a loud discussion.

<< You can’t force nothing out of him Erik. You need to give him time to come out of it on his own >> the doctor told him.

<< I understand that doc, but it’s been days now. Can I at least have a moment with him? Maybe he will talk to me >> Erik looked and sounded stressed.

<< Go for it. But if I hear him screaming you will be banned from coming to visit him >> they looked over and saw me standing with my head through the door. When they noticed me, I slammed the door shut and went back to bed.

A knock on the door and Erik came in, coming to sit at the end of the bed.

<< Jess. I can’t start to understand what you have gone through, but maybe talk to me. We want to help you. I want to help you. >> he looked at me, and the honesty in his eyes was so disarming that my walls fell apart and I started to gush everything out. 

<< It started a week after they took me with them. At first it was only them staring at me, but then when they started asking questions about you and your brothers that I didn’t know how to answer they started to torture me. First they would whip me, then terrorize me with half transformation. When that didn’t work either, they started using me as a sex relief for the frustration you all were causing them. The more people they lost, the more rough and violent they become with me. I bare marks in my back and on my legs of what they did to me. I was so scared Erik. One day they told me that you and your brothers were dead, and the first thought that crossed my mind was of pure pain. I couldn’t have lost you because you were looking for me. I wanted to keep you safe, that’s why I left with them. That’s why I didn’t want you to risk your life to come and save me. But then you showed up, and I felt so revealed and happy that I realized what was keeping me sane during those times. It was you. Your face, your bites, your kiss and your smell were impressed in my mind, and they were the anchor that saved me. So for the first time since I came here. Thank you Erik for coming and saving me. >> tears were running down my face, and I felt something disappearing from my chest. I felt stress and pain leaving my body. Looking in his eyes, I could see how much of a mess I was, but I could also see how much he cared for me.

That night he stayed with me, but he didn’t try to do anything. We just slept, with him holding me close in his arms, and with me smelling him, and freeing myself of all the sadness that I had inside.

“Is this really going to be ok?” I asked myself.

“Yes it will. You will know your true self soon enough” I voice from deep within me answered me, but I was already too far asleep to pay any real attention to it.


	7. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start to the end. Clash of minds.

I woke up with someone’s arm wrapped around me. The first thing that hit me was that I was in the hospital room and that Erik was still fast asleep next to me. Looking at him, I saw how much tired he looked. I needed to go to the toilet, so I tried to get up without waking him up, which worked perfectly well.

I put on a jacket, and leaving the door, found Kyle sitting outside.

<< Kyle, what are you doing here? >> I asked him, seeing that I took him by surprise.

<< Oh Jess. We told you that you would have someone looking out for you all the time while being here. >> he smiled at me.

<< That’s ok. Erik is with me. He is asleep right now, but I had to go to... >> I stopped talking when his expression changed as soon as I named his brother.

<< What’s wrong? >> I asked him, confused. 

<< Erik was with you all night? >> he asked.

<< Yes. But he didn’t do anything. We just slept. Anyway, can you tell me where the toilets are? I really need to go >> I asked him and he pointed to the end of the corridor, and I hurried there.

I came back to find both of them in a conversation, but as soon as I walked in they stopped, making me suspicious.

<< What’s wrong? >> I asked them, seeing as they looked kind of guilty.

<< Nothing is wrong. Just brothers talk. >> Erik answered me, but still didn’t look at me in the eyes.

“Ok. That’s weird. But I have enough on my plate at the moment. I want to talk to him about that thing from yesterday” I thought.

<< So, can we leave now? >> I asked them, seeing as none of them was taking initiative to talk.

<< You want to leave? >> Kyle asked, a shocked expression drawn in is face.

<< Well. The doctor checked all of my wounds and everything, and it’s all good. They should heal with time. So yes, I want to come home with you guys >> I half smiled at them both. 

Right when Erik was going to answer me, Kristopher and the doctor came in.

<< Oh Jess. It’s nice to see you have recovered well. I was talking with Carlisle just now and he said you are all good to leave. >> their dad smiled at me, and I could see even more resemblance with all of his sons.

<< I was just telling them about it. And thanks sir for the help and the hospitality >> I sincerely told him.

We said our goodbyes and headed for the house, were I could finally relax. 

We got there, and the other brothers were waiting for us.

<< Jess, nice to have you finally back >> Nicholas and Matthew said to me in a mischievous way, making my skin crawl. 

“Not this again.” The thought started to trigger me, and cold shivers started to run down my back.

<< Not this time guys. Jess is officially my partner, so no one else can touch him. Are we clear? >> Erik voice had an authority in it, that didn’t give them a chance to question him.

<< If you say so. But you can’t be there to protect him all the time >> Nicholas looked at us, anger showing in his eyes.

Erik started to step forward, extending his fangs, but I didn’t want him to get hurt or hurt his brother because of me, so I just held his arm, and when he looked back at me, I just shook my head and he stopped.

“I didn’t think that would have worked” I smiled at him, and pulled him towards my bedroom, only to be stopped and pushed towards his.

<< Why? >> I asked him, confused.

<< I did say you were now my partner. Can’t have you all alone in your bedroom.. You are going to stay with me. >> he put that as an order, but I really was too exhausted to argue with him, so I just nodded.

<< I’m going to take a shower. >> I informed him, while he got comfortable on the bed, switching the television on.

Under the hot stream of water, I cleared all of my thoughts and doubts about me and Erik.

“Does this mean he actually wants a proper relationship with me? But why though? He can do so much better” Questions after questions kept coming to my mind and I knew I wouldn’t have accomplished nothing just sitting there. I had to go out and ask this questions to him, hopefully getting straight answers.

I passed next to the mirror while drying off, and gave a full look at myself after a year and 3 months. My hair grew longer and now reached half of my back, which looked cool, having the tips blond. I lost a lot of weight, and I could see the shape of my ribs. But what freaked me out was my eyes. The inner corner was red, while the rest was the usual blue. I wrapped the towel around my waist, avoiding to look at my bruises and scars, and stormed in the room.

<< What the fuck is going on with me? >> I hysterically asked Erik, who was shocked from my sudden outburst.

<< What are you talking about Jess? What happened? >> He rushed over to my side and hugged me, and only then I realized I was shaking.

<< Look at my eyes. What’s wrong with them? >> I looked up at him, and he froze.

“What now?” He wasn’t talking.

<< This can’t be >> He said out loud, but I don’t think he meant to. 

<< What can’t be Erik? Talk to me. >> I was getting even more confused.

<< I’ll explain in a minute. Dry off and get changed. We need a meeting with everyone >> he left the room, and I found myself alone again. I changed quickly and went in the living room, where all the brothers and Kristopher and a man I never saw where sitting down.

<< Jess, this is Councilman Joseph. He will need to assist to this conversation. And you know our dad. >> Erik called me over, and I sat next to him.

<< What is going on Erik? Why the sudden call? >> Kristopher was shooting question after question.

<< It’s easy dad. Jess started to awaken. >> That last phrase sent everyone into silence for two seconds, only to then erupt into chaos.

<< What do you mean, awakening? >> Asked The other brothers from where they were seated.

<< Do you know who? >> That was the Councilman.

Erik and Kristopher just exchanged a look, and his dad face showed concern and relief at the same time.  
<  
< Can you explain it to me please? What do my eyes have to do with this awakening? And what does that mean? >> Turning to look at me, he started.

<< When vampires dies, we reincarnate. Our souls go for someone who looked like us in the past. And my brothers probably haven’t noticed, but right now, you look like my first and only partner, Alexandra. She was my soul mate, and her soul is now in you. She had black hair and red eyes, making her a descendant of the Dawn coven. We met more or less 1000 years ago, and we fell in love. We got married and we lived together for 300 years, before she was taken from me during one of the biggest wars we fought against the werewolves. What’s happening now, is that her soul is awakening and her true form is going to start to show. You will stay you, but some memories will start to arise from deep within, making you feel things from the past. >> he finished and kept looking at me, but the only thing I could do was stare back at him, unable to formulate any rational answer.

“That means he cared for her soul and not me then” The thought hit me so hard, that tears threatened to escape my eyes, but before I left, I noticed the Councilman smirk and then I run off, followed by Kyle.

<< Kyle, I want to be alone. Please. Just leave. >> I told him from behind the door of Erik’s room.

<< Jess. Please, don’t get the wrong idea. I know what you thought, and it’s not like that >> I pondered on what to do, and finally decided to open the door to let him in and see what he had to say.

<< What was I thinking then? >> I asked him the minute the door was closed behind us.

<< You thought that he doesn’t care about you. >> Spot on, but he kept going

<< He cares about you Jess. He kept looking for you for over a year, and when we finally found you he was so relieved that he got a full night sleep. He was so worried while you were in the coven that you weren’t going to get over it, to break through the darkness that surrounded you, but you let him in, and he was over the moon. Even now, he was so happy that you were Alexandra. The fact that his two loves are now the same one, he couldn’t think straight. And then he was worried about your reaction >> he told me all of that and the only thing I could do, was to ask him to call Erik and tell him to come here.

Erik knocked on the door, and he found me sitting on the bed, twisting my fingers while looking down at nothing in particular.

<< Jess? >> he called my name, and I finally looked up, meeting his gaze. I saw his affection for me in those eyes, and that made me realized how stupid I was. I got up and hugged him, and he lifted my head, placing a gentle kiss on my lips. We kept kissing until the fire from within erupted, and we started taking our clothes off, to find ourselves lying in bed. 

<< Are you sure this is what you want? >> He asked me, before doing anything more.

<< I have never been more sure than this in my life. I want you Erik >> I told him truthfully and with that he entered me, while still kissing me.

He was moving inside of me, when at one point, he stopped kissing me to look at me.

<< What? >> I giggle the question at him. His serious expression was out of place in that kind of situation.

<< Can I mark you as my own? >> He asked me, seriously. 

“What does that mean?” I thought, but I didn’t ask him, I just nodded. 

He moved my head to the side, kissed my neck and bit me, but this time I felt something being injected inside.

<< That burns >> I tell him, while trying to move him away.

<< I’m sorry. But I needed to put my essence in you. Now you are fully mine >> he smiled at me, and the look of pure happiness radiating out of him was so warming that I forgot about the pain. 

And we lost ourselves again into each other’s embrace.


	8. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing can stay in the darkness forever. What will become of Jess when the truth is out in the sun?

We were in the shower, when someone knocked on the door.

<< Busy >> yelled Erik, while thrusting into me and kissing my new mark.

<< That tickles >> I tell him, short of breath.

It went quiet for a bit, but then the knocking started again. This time more frequent and louder.

<< OMG. We are coming out. Hold your horses. >> Erik yelled again, and placed a kiss on my lips.

<< We will have to continue later >> he winked at me and left, leaving me to finish to wash up.

“This is crazy” I thought to myself, all happy in my love cloud.

Erik already left the room, and I was in there changing and drying my hair, when someone knocked again.

<< Jess. You might want to make that quick. Someone came to see you >> Erik face was not showing nothing, and that made me nervous. 

“Who the hell knows where I am? I don’t remember telling no one about this job” I left the room even more confused and came face to face with all the coven of Erik and 3 people that I had no idea who they were.

<< Jess, this people are from the Dawn coven. They came as soon as someone informed them of what was happening here >> Kristopher told me, making my head prickle.

“Dawn coven?” I thought, trying to remember where I heard that name before.

<< They are Alexandra’s coven. >> Kyle told me, making everything clear for me.

Thus people were staring at me, and the woman was starting to cry.

<< Jess. We want you to come and stay with us. Now that Alexandra soul is awakening and she is back, we want to get to know the person she became >> the man next to her said, looking at me and Erik.

<< Wait a second. I don’t even know you, and the fact that Alexandra soul is within me changes nothing. I am Erik’s partner, so my place is the Shade coven. Right? >> I said, looking back at him and giving Erik a look as to make sure I was right.

<< Well, it doesn’t really work that way. Alexandra belongs to the Dawn coven, and the fact that you still haven’t fully bonded with Erik gives us some time to spend with you. We just want to be there for you like we did in the past. Our hearts are still broken over her death. >> he told me.

<< Ok, I will think about it. But who are you people? >> I asked them.

<< We are Alexandra’s remaining family. I am her dad, Patrick >> he says and the continues, pointing at the other two: << This is my wife, Eleanor, her mother and that’s her young brother, Jasper. >> That triggered something within me, making my head go light.

I called for Erik, and felt him stopping me from crashing on the floor, while images started flooding in my mind, making me unconscious---

<< Alexandra. I finally found you >> I turn around to see Erik covered in sweat, a worried look painted all over his face.

<< Hey babe. Sorry, but I needed some fresh air. You ok? What happened? >> I go over to him, and caressed his face.

<< Nothing really. I was training and then Jasper came to tell me that you left without saying where you were going and I panicked. I know it’s hard now, but they will understand. We are meant to be. >> he told me, and all the worry I had evaporated, leaving me free again.

<< I know that if I have you with me everything is going to be ok. I love you and thanks for always coming to look for me >> I placed a kiss on his lips, and he grabbed me, intensifying it, until we both let go, short of breath.

We looked at each other in the eyes, and headed to the coven again, aware of silent eyes watching our every move.

We got to my room, and locking the door behind us, got on the bed, continuing what we left in the forest. He took my clothes off, and started kissing me all over, while I run my finger in his hair.

<< I love you so much. >> he whispers in my ear, making me blush.

<< I love you too. I am so happy that we found each other >> I tell back to him, and feel him getting more excited.

He then entered me, making me shiver with pleasure. He nuzzled my neck, and moving my hair to the side I exposed it, giving him plenty of space to bite me. It was pleasurable to do that with your partner, but with other vampires it was just an exchange of blood. 

He kept thrusting in me, while sucking my blood, and the he moved his neck next to my mouth, so that I could bit him. I did it, and the hot liquid filled my mouth, bringing me near the edge.

<< I’m near babe >> he says to me.

Leaving his neck, I say the same. And after a little bit we both came at the same time, passion exploding around us.

We were laying in bed, and I thought that there was not going to be a better time as now to ask him some of the questions that roamed my mind.

<< Babe. Why did you panic when I went out on my own? >> I asked him, turning my face to look at him.  
He was quiet for a while and then his answer came, but it wasn’t what I expected it to be.

<< When Jasper told me you went out, I thought that you had enough of your coven judgment about our choice. The union between the leaders offspring’s is something that happens, but rarely. We got the ok from my father, who couldn’t be more happy and when we came to tell your parents, the reality hit us both, you in an harder way. I know that you are strong, and I trust that you would not leave without telling me, but I got scared. Our connection makes me weak to you, my darling. >> he caressed my face, and I could see all of his affection for me in that gesture. 

<< So, if my family still doesn’t come to an understanding, will the Shade coven take me in? >> I asked the most important question, the one that was scratching the pit of my stomach.

<< Of course babe. You are mine, and no one will lay a finger on you. We are doing this ordeal just because it’s required of us, otherwise I would have whisked you away long ago >> he kisses me and we get interrupted when screams from outside reached us.

<< What the hell was that? >> we both jumped up and putting our clothes back on, we run outside, to find complete desert.

“What the hell is going on?” I thought.

<< Erik. Where is everyone? And what was that scream just now? >> fear gripped me, while thinking about the people from my coven.

<< Let’s go and find out. They can’t be far away if we heard the scream >> he lead the way outside, and we were met by an atrocious view. Loads of people were scattered on the floor, some vampires and some werewolves, dead. Others were still fighting, and in the distance I could see my family being surrounded by a group of thus dogs.

<< Erik. My family >> I screamed and started to run towards them, unlashing the fury that was boiling inside of me, killing every single thing that crossed my path. 

I nearly got there and saw one of the werewolves approaching my brother from the back.

<< Jasper. Look out >> I screamed on top of my lungs, making him turn around, but he didn’t dodge the claws quick enough. He got scratched in the back, falling down, pain showing in his face. That made me even more furious, and my vision started to turn red. 

I could hear Erik running behind me, and I think he realized that I went into full vampire mode when I heard him whisper: “Oh shit” under his breath.  
The battle cry that left my lips echoed through the forest, making all the werewolves turn to look at my direction, were I started to extend my fangs and nails, which now were a crimson colour, painted with the blood of my enemies.

I finally reached my family, and with Erik’s help killed all the werewolves who were surrounding them. When they were down I made sure my parents were ok, and then rushed to my brother side, and lifting his shirt, I could see 5 wide and long claw marks from where his blood was dripping. 

<< You are going to be ok, Jasper. I promise >> I started putting saliva on his cuts, and immediately saw the difference. The wounds started to close, and his breathing became more regular.

<< I am happy that you are all ok now, but more are coming and we are outnumbered. This location is too far away for me to call help from my coven, and the only other coven near us is still too far away. They would come only to find us destroyed and we can’t have that >> he said that, while looking around.

<< Everyone, retreat to the safe bunkers >> my father yelled, while killing a werewolves that was coming too much near us.

<< Let’s go then. We are in danger too, especially you two >> I said, pointing at my parents. 

<< They know you are the leaders of this coven, that’s why they separated you from everyone else. And where are your bodyguards? I thought they were supposed to be with you at all times >> I tell them, rage still bubbling inside of me. 

<< They saved us from near death when the attack started, but then as you said, the three of us got separated. >>My mother said, making me lose some of my anger.

<< Let’s go then. Quick, before we have no time left. >> we started to run, and we nearly reached the bunker when my brother fell, and one of the werewolves was very close to kill him, when my body moved on it’s on, and I put myself between my brother and the attacker.

I felt the claws perforate my heart, and I knew I had little time left. With some of the strength, I still managed to kill him, making my last kill the most satisfying, yet the most sad. I removed the claws, and a gush of blood started pouring out of my wound.

<< Alex, why did you do that? >> my brother was crying, hugging me.

<< It’s because I couldn’t afford to lose you. You are my precious little brother and it’s my job to save you. >> I told him, and looking up, I saw my parents were paralyzed, unable to do anything. 

<< Darling? Please tell me you are going to be ok >> Erik’s voice reached me, and the sadness in it made my broken heart hurt.

<< My love. You will always be mine. I’m sorry if our story was short, but I am sure I’ll see you again. I love you, and always will >> I said, and taking his face, I placed my last kiss on his lips, and then oblivion took me in, while screams of pain followed me.-----

I woke up, screaming, while tears poured out of my eyes. 

<< Jess, calm down. Everything is going to be ok >> Erik’s voice was reassuring, and looking up, I saw that everyone was still there, and they all had a concerned look on their faces.

<< What happened? >> I asked them, and no one answered me at first.

<< We were talking, and you just passed out. Do you remember anything? >> Patrick asked me.

And with that, the memories from Alexandra past became clear to me, and with a shaken voice I told them everything.

<< I just had a flashback from Alexandra’s life. It was her last day though. I saw her death. >> that caused everyone to stir. 

<< You saw my sister’s death? >> Jasper asked me, a strange look showing in his eyes. 

<< Yes. I saw how she gave her life to save yours. But what I don’t understand is how was she able to do all of that? I could feel her fury. She was a force to be reckon with >> and then turning towards Erik: << She loved you so much. And you loved her. You changed so much since then. >> Sadness was clearly showing on my voice, and that made me realized something.

<< Erik. Do you still wish she was here? >> I asked him, with the most serious face.

He didn’t answer me, but the look he gave me answered for him. And something within me snapped, making see red.

<< That proves how much you didn’t really care. You care now that her soul is finally awakening. So that you could be with her once again, leaving me in the shadows. Well, news flash, I AM NOT HER >> I shouted at him, making him back away a little. 

The strange thing was, that I felt power moving in my veins, and something touched my lips, and when I reached I could touch teeth poking out of my mouth. 

Looking up, I saw everyone’s shocked expressions. 

<< You have totally awaken. You are now a vampire >> Kristopher said, making my mind go blank.

<< How is that possible? How does someone become a vampire? >> I asked him, trying to keep the fury I felt building up inside me under control.

<< We need to inject the person with our essence, which basically means putting our blood in your system. So I presume Erik did that >> we all turned to look at him.

<< Yes. I did. I had enough of this pathetic human and if that meant having Alexandra back and him in a state where he could defend himself so be it. I didn’t tell you because you might not have wanted, so I lied. >> he stated. 

What no one expected was my reaction. The fury I felt burst, and I simply slapped him, thinking nothing of it, but he flew across the room, slamming against the wall. All of the   
Shade coven went in front of him, to protect him from me. 

<< You know what? I am tired of this situation. And maybe my feeling for you were twisted by having her soul inside of me. So, for the time being, leave me alone. I don’t want nothing to do with you anymore >> I snapped at him, and turned to face the people from the Dawn coven.

<< I’ll come with you. Apparently my place is at the Dawn coven. >> Jasper smiled, and Patrick and Eleanor eyes filled with tears.

<< Let’s go home then. >> Eleanor said, wrapping her arms around me.

I left the house without looking back. And the thing that scared me the most was that the only thing I could think about was going back and hurt him more, the same way he hurt me. And with thus thoughts running in my mind, I started to feel even more empty inside, like a piece of me died.


	9. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unexpected is always intimidating. How will Jess cards play from know on?

We get to this house that resemble a castle, and when inside, they all turn around to look at me.

<< Welcome home >> they say together. 

I just smiled awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

<< Jess. I’ll show you your room and the rest of the house >> Jasper was enthusiastic.

<< Thanks Jasper >> I smiled at the two other people and got Jasper to lead me upstairs.

We go to a room, and when he opens the door, I froze.

“This is all stuff that I always wanted. How do they know that?” I thought.

<< How did you... >> I was at a loss of words.

<< What? >> He turns around, worry in his eyes.

<< Who picked all of this stuff up? >> I asked.

<< I did. I knew what Alexandra liked the most, and brought it. Why? >> He looks confused.

<< Because most of this stuff is something that I wanted to buy for myself. Grey and black are my favourite colours. >> I just smiled and went into the room. 

<< We probably will need to change your wardrobe though >> he says to himself.

<< How come? >> I asked him, opening the closet doors.

I was bombarded by dresses and heels and hats. 

“Obviously. Girls stuff. Should have expected it” I thought, while a small giggle escaped my lips.

<< We will go together. I want to spend some time with you >> the look in his eyes resembled the one of a puppy, and so I agreed to go out with him tomorrow.

He then proceed to show me the rest of the house. I had yet again a private bathroom. The room next to mine was his and at the end of the hall was his parents room. Going back downstairs, he showed me the living room, dining room and kitchen and then lead me outside, where we were welcomed by a garden full of roses, lilies and other flowers. 

<< This would have been her favourite place >> he tells me.

<< She loved nature and in the old house she use to take care of the garden. There never was one flower that withered. When she died, and we came back home, it was like the flowers knew she was dead, cause one by one, on the same day, they all withered, and it looked like the garden was crying. I know I’m going to sound crazy, but because you have her soul in you, would it be ok if I called you my big brother? >> again that look, but this time I had to really think about my answer.

<< Can I give you an answer tomorrow? This is a bit too big to digest in one day >> I smiled at him, and headed back inside, while he trotted happily next to me.

<< Jess >> Eleanor called me, and we went into the kitchen.

I was shocked to find the both of them sitting on the table, and sat down.

<< Now that you are a vampire, there are some things that you need to know >> she told me, and that bought me back to reality. 

“I am a vampire now. I forgot about that” between leaving Erik behind and Alexandra’s memories, that went out of my mind.

<< First, your best food will always be human blood. In the Dawn coven we have an agreement with the people from the hospital. We get blood from donors, so we don’t harm innocent humans. You can still eat human food, but it will not last longer, it will only suppress the hunger for a little period of time. Second, the sun won’t hurt you, but it will make you weaker. Third, as the reincarnation of Alexandra, you are entitled to her things. >> she moved her hands together and put them on mine, making me look up.

In that moment, my mind got blank and speaking from my heart, the words that left my mouth were unexpected.

<< Thanks mom. I’m finally home >> we all started crying, and hugged, and that felt like home, after a long period of time were I never felt that I belonged anywhere. 

They gave me a bag of blood, and the smell surprised me. It smelled kind of flowery and the taste of it was unexplainable. It was the best thing I had ever tasted. 

Being as it was dark out and I strangely felt tired, I said my goodnights and went to my room. 

I went into the bathroom and started taking a shower, feeling happy. I finished quickly and looking in the mirror, I realized how I changed.

My eyes were now a complete red, with a single circle of pure blue around my pupil. I extended my fangs, and that look was terrifying but exciting at the same time. I felt complete. I went to sleep, imagining how god the rest of my life was going to be from that day forward. But when I was laying there, in complete darkness, Erik’s face started to show up in my mind, and only then I allowed myself to think about him.

“I’ve hurt him so badly. But so did he. Why did things turn out this way? I just wanted to be loved, I don’t think I was asking for the moon or anything.” My heart ached, and someone knocked on the door.

<< Come in >> I said, still laying on my bed.

The door opened and Jasper came in, all ready for bed.

<< Can I sleep with you? I want to talk for a bit >> I just patted the free space on the bed, and he jumped under the covers. I hugged him, and maybe because he was revealed or happy, his tears started to wet my chest, and the only thing I did was bring him closer to me and caress his back, while whispering comforting things. 

<< It’s ok. I’m back. I’ll never leave again >> I didn’t really know if I was ever going to leave again, but at the moment it looked like the best thing to say.

His walls fell, and he started telling me what he really thought, and that made my chest feel tight, as if someone was gripping my insides.

<< When you died in front of me, I promised myself that I wouldn’t lose you again, and that I would have protected you against any kind of pain. When today you snapped at that Erik, the only thing I could think was that I wanted to hurt him. Hurt him really badly. He was making you feel sad, and after everything you went through, that was bad. When you smiled, I remember the old times, and that made me happy. But before that, I thought that I was happy cause I could build a new relationship with you, Jess. Not Alexandra, but you. I know she lives inside of you, but she is just a memory. >> exhausted, he fell asleep, while I hold him in my arms.

Someone coughed, and looking over at the door, Patrick and Eleanor were standing there, a bright smile on their faces.

<< We are so happy you are here Jess. Have a goodnight, and thanks for letting him in. He always felt responsible for what happened in the past, but thanks to you he finally let go of the grief and regret. Something that we can all do, finally. >> Patrick smiled, and left with his wife, closing the door behind themselves.

I didn’t know what to think anymore, so I just closed my eyes and started to drift off, and the last image I saw in my head, was Erik’s face when I agreed that would be his. 

I woke up the next day, hearing loud voices from downstairs. Jasper wasn’t next to me, but that was to be expected. It looked late in the morning already. I decided to take it slow, to prevent the stress to get to me. Opening the wardrobe I found a plain pair of shorts, a crop top and a long cardigan, and headed downstairs, to be met by a group of people I didn’t know, plus my family.

<< Hey Jess. You woke up just in time >> Jasper came running at my side, hugging me.

<< Hey little guy. Who are all of this people and what’s the commotion about? >> I whispered.

Before he could answer me, Patrick stepped forward, and started to introduce everyone to me.

<< Jess. This are the people in our council. This are Kendra and Kayla, knows as the twins fires >> he pointed to two girls who looked the same, with fiery red curly hair. 

<< Then we have Viktor, with his wife Karoline, and their children’s Maya and Rupert. >> he pointed to the last people. The man had dark features and the woman looked too thin. The girl resembled her father and the boy resembled his mother.

<< And this is Jess >> he says, pointing at me << He is our son. Alexandra soul has taken place inside of him, so from now on he is an addition to our family, and our coven >> his smile showed pride in me, and that made me feel so happy.

“I’m hungry again” I felt awkward to drink blood in front of this people, so I just grabbed an apple from the table, and while I was munching on that, a knock on the door sent everyone into alert.

<< What’s wrong? >> I asked Jasper.

<< Someone uninvited is here. One word, and he will be sent out of the house flying >> he told me.

<< I have no idea who you are talking about. Do you already know who this person is? >> he looked at me, confused at first. But then his mind seemed to clear.

<< I forgot that you became a vampire only recently, so smells are kind of different for you to distinguish. But yes, we all know who this person is. >> and before he said anything more, someone had opened the door and from around the door Erik appeared, and my heart skipped a couple of beats. He looked horrendous, and we have been apart for only a day.

<< What happened to you? >> and going near him, his smell hit me full on. And it did affect me. My fangs came out, and the need to bite down on his neck grew stronger every second.

<< Mom. Help me >> the words came out chocked. 

<< Jess. What’s wrong? >> She was straight at my side, concern all over her face.

<< I feel strange. >> she gave a closer look at me, and the words that left her mouth shocked everyone, expect Erik and Patrick.

<< You have bonded with Erik once again. >> her voice sent shivers down my spine, making me froze in place, that feeling inside of me now gone.

<< You piece of shit. You want to take him away again? >> Jasper yelled and moving forward, punched Erik straight in the jaw, making his head tilt. 

<< Jasper >> Eleanor screamed at him, taking him away before he kept going.

My body moved on its own. In the blink of an eye I was next to Erik, and turning his face to look at the damage, I saw his eyes turned black.

<< Jess. I don’t want to hurt you, so move away. I am near the edge and you can’t help me. >> he pushed me away, and that broke me.

“I am not enough for him” tears pooled in my eyes, and not being able to stop them, they fell.

I ran out of the house, while their voices called my name. I didn’t know where I was until I looked at the sign on the door. 

“Bookland” a giggle escaped me, thinking that I was back in this place.

I went in and headed upstairs, where I knew I would have found him.

And there he was. At the table near the window, surrounded by mountains of books, a serious concentrated look on his face.

<< Kurt. >> I called to him, and he looked up, and looked lost for a bit.

<< Do we know each other? >> he asks me.

<< Yes we do. I just changed a little. I’m Jess >> I went to seat in front of him and his surprised expression was priceless.

<< Jess? Oh my god. You look so well >> he smiles << How have you been? >> he closed the book he had in front of him and paid me all of his attention.

<< Better than the last time we met. Ups and downs at the moment. You? >> I tell him.

<< I’m good. The shop is doing well and I’m studying for my next degree. >> and with that he went on telling me all about his new travel and the stuff he was studying.

“It’s been a long time since I had a normal conversation with somebody” my thought were interrupted when he looked up and stopped talking.

<< What’s wrong? >> I asked him.

<< Do you know that guy? >> he says, and looking behind me, I see Erik leaning against one of the bookcases. 

<< Yes. Unfortunately I do >> I tell him, and I feel my voice already cracking.

“I need to be strong. I can’t keep breaking down because of him”

Getting up from the table, he started to walk towards me, but I just shook my head and started to head out of the shop, going at a café. 

<< What? >> I ask him, as soon as we sit down. I really had enough off this fights.

<< Why did you run away? And how come every time this happens you are always with another man? My patience and jealousy can be kept at peace only for a short time Jess. >> he was pissed.

<< I run away because it doesn’t matter how many times you hurt me, I still want to be there for you. Be that in nice things or bad ones. And the thing about guys being around me all the time can be explained by my pheromones probably. And what about my patience? Do you think I like feeling like this all the time? I can’t keep up with your moods swing. I want a normal relationship without the hassle that everyone else causes around us. >> The truth was finally out.

<< You were enduring? >> he sounded surprises, which pissed me off.

<< Yes Erik. Maybe you forgot, but the first time we met, you raped me. And your family too. The only one that was nicer to me from the start was Kyle. I endured this awakening thing because of you. I was scared, I felt lonely and sad, and you weren’t there to help me understand any of it. As my partner, I thought you were supposed to be at my side all the time, protecting me. But you weren’t. Not once you showed me love, since you had the confirmation that Alexandra lives inside of me. >> he looked hurt, but he seemed to understand a little what I was saying.

His next words made me melt, finally understanding each other’s feelings.

<< Jess. I am sorry. When Alexandra died, I created this hard shell around my heart so that I would never be hurt again, and the first time I tasted your blood, it sent me back to a time where I was happy and that scared me, that’s why I did what I did. When you fully awakened, I wanted to explain to you what that meant, but I was too scared that you would leave me. I am always scared that you would leave a monster like me. Regarding to Alexandra, yes, she will always be someone I have affection for, but right now, the person I love, is you, Jess and no one else >> He took my hand, and getting up from the chair he got on one knee. 

<< I asked permission once, so that still holds meaning for me. But would you, Jess Dawn, make me the happiest man on earth and become my bonded partner? >> he took out a box, and opening it showed a gold ring with a black and red stone.

My heart answered for me, and a small: << yes >> escaped my lips, making his eyes shine like a thousand stars.

He jumped up and kissed me, lifting me out of the chair. 

<< Erik, everyone is staring at us >> I whispered to him.

<< Don’t worry cutie. With the outfit and your new look you could pass for a girl. And I can’t wait to reap thus clothes away >> he just kept walking and laughing all the way to his house.

He finally put me down when we reached his bedroom. Turning around he wasn’t there.

I looked back again and found him laying in bed, already undressed.

<< Really? That quick? What a disappointment >> I throw the joke at him, and he fell for it. 

He got up from the bed and he undressed me before I could say anything. He picked me up again and put me in bed, while tickling me.

<< Stop that. I give up, I give up >> I was laughing so hard, that it took me a while to understand his expression.

<< I love your laugh >> he told me, making my heart melt even more.

<< Oh >> was the only thing that came out of my mouth, and we looked at each other in the eyes, and we started.

He kissed me so gently, that my heart started to fly. But when he deepened that kiss, I felt his lust for me, and my body reacted.

<< Someone is impatient >> he tells me, while prepping me.  
<  
< Stop that. I am already ready for you >> I tell him and he just groans and enters me.

That feeling I felt at the Dawn house came back, and my fangs showed again. He looked at me and laughed.

<< I keep forgetting how new this is to you. Here, have as much as you want >> while thrusting in me, he moved his head, exposing his neck for me. 

I bit down, and the liquid came out, making me shiver with pleasure. I sucked for a good 5 minutes and came as soon as my teeth left his neck.

<< We are complete. We are each other forever >> he tells me, and moving my hair out of the way bit me, taking my blood.

After that, I lost track of time, and only regained it when his phone rang.

His expression changed, and the tone of his voice went from carefree to agitated.

<< Jess. We need to go. Now >> he got up and started to dress.

<< What happened? >> I followed him, putting my clothes back on.

<< Some of our spies found out that the werewolves are getting ready for a war. They are training their youngsters and we think we have less than a week before they will attack. We have an emergency meeting, but we know one thing for sure this time >> he looked at me, and worry was written all over his face.

<< What’s that? >> I was afraid of knowing the answer.

<< We have a spy in our coven, and they said to the werewolves that Alexandra soul is back. They want you Jess. >> and thus were the last words he spoke, before turning around and leaving, ready to go to the meeting.


	10. The beginning to...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is coming to an end. What will await Jess in the near future?

We reached the meeting that was going to take place at the Shade coven, being the nearest one to my location. We didn’t speak a word to each other after leaving the house, and fear gripped my insides. Grabbing his hand, I stopped him, making him turn around.

<< Erik. I’m scared. >> my voice tremble. I didn’t have one single clue on how to fight or protect myself or someone else. But for sure I wouldn’t have let them send me somewhere to be hidden.

<< It’s ok Jess. I am here with you. This time I’ll make sure you are safe. No matter the cost. >> He kissed my forehead and we finally went inside, where a room full of people fell into silence as we walked by, gaining our position on the stage.

<< Everyone. As it’s been said to you, the werewolves plan an attack to take away one of our coven. We will fight back, because they will show no mercy in trying to get what they want. >> Kristopher stood majestic, radiating an authority aura. 

<< What do they want? >> Asked someone from the crowd.

Erik stepped forward, but without leaving my hand, so I went with him.

<< They want Jess. Who as Alexandra soul inside of him. >> that sent everyone into a frenzy, most of them shouting that I was an imposter.

<< Silence. We have a way to prove to you he is who we say >> Patrick and Eleanor reached the stage too, and came to stand behind me.

<< That’s true. As the vessel of our daughter soul, Jess became our son, becoming part of the Dawn coven. Plus, he has already bonded with Erik Shade, which means he is now part of the Shade coven too. And I witnesses that he has the same fury of Alexandra >> Eleanor said, which silenced them all once again. 

<< That’s impossible. Only after being fully awakened someone can start showing traits of the other person. And if what you say it’s true, we can use it to our advantage. >>  
That voice, I heard it before. 

A man made his way to the stage from the back of the crowd, and showing himself, I recognized him as Councilman Joseph. 

<< Jess. Will you show us? >> Kristopher turned to look at me.

“What are they talking about?” I thought, while everyone kept staring at me.

<< Erik. What do they want me to do? >> I whispered to him.

<< I forgot. Just show your fangs and try to get angry, like when you saw red at the Dawn house. >> He winked at me.

<< How do you... >> I cut my question when I realized the answer.

“He used to be with Alexandra. It’s only obvious that he knows lots of stuff about her” I though. 

Turning to look at the Councilman, I let my fangs appear. But I couldn’t get angry, too much worry going thru me.

<< I can’t get angry. I am too much worried about all of this >> I said the truth, and Joseph just smirked. 

<< We have a solution for that. Bring them in >> he snapped his fingers, and four figures brought two chained people into the room. I heard everyone gasp, but didn’t understand why, until they took the cloths out of their heads. 

I found myself staring at Kyle and Jasper, covered in wounds and blood. Something snapped inside of me and a rage bigger than the one I felt before started to burn me from the inside, making me see red. 

<< YOU. ARE. DEAD >> I hissed at the four of them, and before they could do anything, I was next to them. I broke the necks of two of them, and extending my nail, cut open ones chest and slit the last ones throat. 

Turning around, a growl escaped from my lips, making people step back.

<< Jess. It’s ok. Calm down >> Erik was next to me, trying to put a hand over my shoulder to comfort me.

“What? I just want to hurt them all” I took my distance, slamming myself against a wall, far away from any of them.

<< As you can see, he can call the fury energy. He just can’t really control it. We are sorry for your loss. >> Eleanor was still on the stage, and looking around, I felt like the world stopped.

Four dead bodies laid on the floor, blood gushing out of their wounds, and everyone kept looking between me and them. But that wasn’t what made the world stop, it was the feeling that was coming from someone, or better, the smell that someone in there was giving.

<< Someone smells strange >> it came out of my lips.

<< What do you mean? >> Erik was again next to me, but he kept a little bit of distance.

<< I don’t know. We all smell the same, well some of us at least. But there is someone who smells strange. Like wet dog or something >> I tell him, and that shocked him.

<< You can smell a werewolf? >> he asked me.

<< Who is smelling like that son? >> Patrick came near me too.

I looked around to see where the smell was coming from, and it came from someone who I half expected, remembering his reaction from the last time. I just pointed my finger, and when everyone followed the direction, a crowd of people surrounded Councilman Joseph.

<< Do you really believe that creature? Look what he did. He killed four of our best soldiers and he just awakened. He is dangerous, as well as Alexandra use to be. >> he spat venom against me, and everyone looked so shocked that they didn’t know what to do.

I calmed down enough to realized how hurt Kyle and Jasper looked, and rushed to their side, not caring about the looks everyone was giving me.

<< Are you two alright? What happened? >> I asked them, putting the both of them in an hug.

<< He told us that we could help. He said that he had a way to protect you and we just had to follow him. Next thing we know, we are chained down and getting beaten >> Kyle told me.

<< Why? >> I turned around and asked him.

<< Why you ask? Because with the leaders and his successors dead, I would have finally gained the rights as leader of most of the covens. But the only thing I could give the werewolves was you. I would have solved two problems at the same time. Last time, the action of her brother destroyed her, but his time I would have hoped things would have gone differently. Mostly for my own gain, of course. >> He said, and started to look around, as if to find a way to escape.

<< Councilman Joseph Shade, here I sentence you to immediate death for treason and plans against your own coven. >> as soon as those words left Kristopher mouth, two guards went next to Joseph and killed him. It was over in seconds. He didn’t have time to say anything.

Silence surrounded the coven, broken only by a strange hissing.

<< Jess. What’s wrong? >> Erik asked me, and only then I realized I was the one making that sound.

<< Look what he did to hurt me. He attacked my brother and you brother. Just to weaken me. I would have given myself up if that meant saving them what they have gone through >> someones hand flew straight to my face, hitting me. Clearing my vision, I saw Jasper standing in front of me, with Kyle right next to him.

<< And what good would that have done to us? You would have hurt us the most like that. You would have left me, mom and dad broken again. And what about Erik? I don’t really like him, but he is your bonded partner. Before you say things like that think about how they will affect us. I lost you once, I don’t want to feel that way again >> he hugged me and broke down, crying on my shoulder, and the only thing that I could do was hug him tighter and look around, until my eyes fell on our parents. 

<< I need training. I know we have little time, but I want to be able to defend myself without worrying anyone and maybe protect someone else too. >> looking at Kristopher, I waited for him to tell me that it was out of the equation that I was fighting. 

<< Sure. Erik, take him to the training grounds. Kyle, Nicholas, Matthew, Logan and Jasper. You go too. He needs different training and you all have different style of fighting.  
Just remember, we have less than a week and then it’s war. This meeting is over. Everyone get ready the best way you can. We stand together once again >> That shocked me.

Erik took my hand and followed by the others we went down a couple of stairs, headed to the training site. 

<< What exactly are we going to do now? >> I asked, as soon as we reached the place. It was a massive space, all ground with four rock walls surrounding it. We were underneath the coven.

<< Now, we fight. Who goes first? >> Erik said, and moved back, waiting for the first person to come forward.

Logan stepped forward, and grinned. He didn’t say anything to me, he just launched himself at me, and punched me in the face, sending me flying a couple of meters back.

<< What the fuck is wrong with you? That fucking hurts >> I scream at him.

<< You idiot. Do you think werewolves are going to tell you when they are going to attack you? You should be prepared for everything. >> he yells back at me, and that pissed me off.

Red started to form in my visual field, and extending both my fangs and my nails, I jumped and landed next to him, and slashed at him, but he wasn’t there anymore. He gripped my arm and twisted him, slamming me on the floor. 

<< Your fury is good with someone inexperienced. But with me, it doesn’t work. I can see you attack pattern even before you do it. Change with me, Nicholas and Matthew >> he let go of my arm moved away.

I got up and massaged my arm, and looking up, found the two brothers grinning, and that sent me back to when they raped me, making me freeze on the spot.

<< I can’t fight them >> I shook my head.

<< Why not? We wanted to show you how we fight >> Nicholas told me, and Erik stepped forward, putting a reassuring arm around me. 

I leaned on him, breathing his scent deeply, calming me down.

<< I just recalled what happened with the two of you, and it froze me. I can’t >> I hid behind Erik, shaking.

<< It’s ok baby. You don’t have to fight them straight away. When you get more confident in your technique, you will find it easier. >> He patted my arm, and moved in front of me.

<< I know a way to accelerate things. >> Kyle said, and called everyone else near him, and they all talked really lowly, and I couldn’t hear nothing of what they said.

They finally finished talking, but it looked like the mood went downhill.

<< You like boys now, little brother? Ha, always knew you were the weird one in the family >> Logan pushed Erik, and they started to bawl.

Same thing happened between Kyle and Nicholas and Matthew and Jasper. It was so sudden, that my brain didn’t connect at first. They were doing it for real. I could see fangs and nails. They were trying to hurt each other. I was paralyzed in place, unable to move.

What made me snap out of it, was seeing Erik slammed on floor, his chest and face covered in blood.

<< Logan. Get away from him >> I yelled at him.

<< Or what, sissy boy? What can you possibly do? You are useless to us. You are just a new awakened vampire weighting us down >> he lifted his arm, and went to thrust it in Erik’s chest.

“NO” the thought hit me, hard. I didn’t want to lose Erik. I couldn’t lose him.

My field of vision went from red to black, and a growl started to form in my chest, and next thing I know, I was standing next to Erik, with Logan screaming in agony at my feet, his arm pointing in the wrong direction, his bone exposed. 

The next one was Nicholas. I grabbed the back of his neck and threw him as hard as I could, hearing a smash sound as he hit the rock wall.

Someone was saying something to me, but I could only see my next target.

Matthew was backing away, but before he could leave the ground, I picked one of his legs and snapped it, hearing a cracking sound.

Letting out a shaky breath, I started to hear properly what was being said around me.

<< Jess. Calm the fuck down. It was all a set up. We weren’t really going to kill each other. Please, come back. >> Jasper was yelling at me, and that’s when my vision went back to normal.

Looking back at my hands, I started shaking, and dropped on the floor, unable to move.

<< Jess? >> Erik was standing in front of me.

<< Erik! >> I jumped up, and let his hug comfort me. 

<< What happened? Didn’t you hear us? >> He asked me, while rubbing my back.

<< No. When I saw that he was going to stab you with his nails, my vision went from that red to a full black. I only saw and felt that I had to attack them. I couldn’t hear any of you properly. What did I do? >> I started crying, worry for everyone else leaving my body.

<< It’s ok. They are a little bit broken, but nothing that fresh blood and a day of sleep won’t repair. You did good though. Thank you my love >> he took my face in between his hands and placed a kiss on my lips.

The days passed quickly, between training and time spent with my family and Erik. 

Then we got to the final day of peace, and the call from one of the spies arrived, making everyone start to prepare. 

<< Jess. Let’s go. I need to spend some time just the two of us >> Erik took my hand and directed me to a private room.

<< Nobody will disturb us here. >> he took my hand and slipped something in my finger.

Lifting my finger, I saw the ring he proposed with, now at his rightful place. 

<< Oh >> I forgot all about that.

<< I want to go to battle as partners. I don’t care if it’s not fully official, but I want people to know that you are mine. So when we stand victorious, they will know that you are taken >> He kissed the ring and the softness he used melted my heart.

<< I love you >> The words left my mouth before I could stop them.

His face beamed. 

<< I love you too. Now let’s get ready. War awaits us outside of this doors. >> he placed a loving kiss on my lips, and we headed outside, and I saw a glint of something on his finger. He had a ring similar to mine.

I grabbed his hand and kissing his ring, looked at him in the eyes and whispered a: “Mine”. He took my hand and we went to listen to the last words Kristopher would have said to the covens united there.


	11. ...The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the end, will Jess and everyone else survive?

<< The werewolves are approaching. We will go and take position. You all know where to go. May the night assist us all, and everyone. We will meet again >> Kristopher words echoed into the silence, making the moment even more real. 

We were all ready for war. All dressed in black, fangs already showing, some people eyes already black. The thirst for death was tangible in the air.

<< Jess. Whatever happens, try to stay alive. >> Erik left my hand and went to take position, near my spot, but still far away.

Nicholas and Matthew were behind us, covering our backs. Logan was with Kyle in the front, which reassured me that he would look after him. Jasper was with Eleanor and 

Patrick, which took away some of the worry I had about him.

“We will make it together” the thought passed in my mind, and the silence surrounding us started to become heavy.

We were positioned for what felt like eternity, when sounds started to come from the distance. And the first thing that hit me was the smell. Wet dog and blood reached my nose, making me gag.

<< Jess. You ok? >> Erik whisper reached me.

I turned around and just nodded, trying to breath in some clean air.

<< Shit. >> someone yelled from the front, and that was the clue that started the inferno in front of us.

Leaving our spots, we all jumped out, and started killing our enemies. I seriously thought that I wasn’t going to make any kills, but every enemy that came near me went down, covering me in blood. 

“I am still me. I am just protecting the people I care about” another enemy down, and that gave me a split second to look around and see how everyone else was doing.

Kyle and Logan were fighting back to back, just like Matthew and Nicholas. The fire twins reached my family and were lending a hand. Kristopher was in the front and I couldn’t see him, and looking around I realized that even Erik was away from my visual field. That sent panic straight to my brain, and I moved forward, uncaring about my own safety.

I reached the front, killing whatever came in my way, and the scene that showed in front of my eyes make me go on my knees, throwing up.

Corpse after corpse covered the floor, and blood covered everything even more. Vampires and werewolves dead bodies were now laying on the floor, becoming food for the ground. But what made me throw up was seeing Erik on his knees, a corpse on his lap, and the closer look I got revealed it to be Kristopher.

<< Erik >> I went to him, trying to call him back to me. His face was white, but from the neck down he was red.

<< What happened? >> I asked him, and still no answer.

I didn’t know what to do, until an idea crossed my mind. If I yelled, they would surely come.

<< HELP!!! >> the scream travelled through the forest, echoing in the distance.

A couple of minutes later his family and mine were there, concern and shock registered on their faces when they saw who Erik was holding.

<< Erik. Snap out of it >> Logan started to shook him, but he still didn’t react.

<< What’s happening? Why is he not answering? >> worry started to make my voice shake.

<< He went into shock. The werewolves are retreating, seeing as they killed our coven leader, and they too lost the head of the group. >> He said, and that made me realized how quite it was.

“Erik” I could only hug him, and when my arms surrounded him, he acted.

He twisted his body, and grabbed me by the neck, lifting me and slamming me against a tree. But before anyone could say or do anything he bit down on my neck.

<< Erik. What the fuck? >> Kyle was coming forward, but I stopped him. There was something strange with his brother eyes.

<< Erik. I am not going to hurt you. Come back >> my voice came low, but he still kept sucking.

Between the fight I just fought, the injuries I sustained, and now the shock at Kristopher death and him sucking my blood in such a raw way and squeezing my throat, my vision started to blur, and I started to become unconscious.

<< Eri...k >> his name left my lips, and his eyes became normal again, but I couldn’t enjoy the moment because oblivion welcomed me, embracing me in the darkness of his world.

I woke up, startled. My throat hurt and a burning sensation radiated from my neck.

“What happened?” I thought, and turning around I saw Erik at the end of the bed.

<< Erik >> the joy in seeing he was ok made me jump out of bed, only to get dizzy the minute my feet touched the floor.

<< Be careful. You haven’t fully recovered yet. >> he was there in an instant, keeping me up.

<< How long was I out for? >> I asked him, unable to tell.

<< You were out for 2 days. You must be starving. Let’s get you something to eat >> he started to leave, and the memory from the battle came back to me.

<< Wait. We need to talk first >> I grabbed his arm, and stopped him.

<< We will talk with everyone. There are things I can’t say and you need to be fed >> he moved his arm out of my grip, and headed outside.

“Something is not right” I thought, while headed out after him.

We reached the meeting area, and I saw how little the group was. But we didn’t stop there, he kept going until we reached the training grounds, and both our family were waiting us there.

<< Jess. You are finally awake >> Jasper came running at my side.

<< Yes. I’m a little bit better now. Sorry for worrying you >> I patted his back.

<< It’s ok. It wasn’t your fault >> He spat, glaring at the direction Erik took.

“What now?” the questions were too many.

Erik came back and handed me two bags of blood.

<< Drink this and then we will start talking >> He took a couple of steps back and sat down.

I bit on the bag and didn’t realize how hungry I was until both bags were finished.

“I feel better now” I thought, as warmth started to spread from the bottom of my stomach.

<< So, maybe you remember, but during the first day of battle we lost our father. And I went into shock. It happened because I was distracted. I went forward doing the battle because I saw that you were alright, and when I reached my father, we fought together, but then worry started to grow in me when I couldn’t see how you were, and that little distraction costs us. My father put himself between me and the leader of the werewolves, and he got took down, protecting me from a fatal blow. What happened next is a blur in my mind, I just remember killing that man and then you dropping on the floor. >> tears were now running down from everyone’s eyes. I couldn’t bear the distance between us anymore, and went to sit next to him, and he finally gave me some contact, putting his arm around me. 

<< I am sorry for you loss Erik. I know how you all must be feeling right now. But he will be back. You will find each other again. Just like me and you. >> I hugged him, and felt how vulnerable he was.

Looking around I gave a proper look at all the people that were down there with us.

Kyle and Jasper were feeding in the distance, one comforting the other. My parents were talking with Logan a little far back. Nicholas and Matthew were just standing there, unmoving. 

<< Can you ever forgive me Jess? >> he asked me, and the question was so unexpected that it stopped my train of thoughts for 2 seconds.

<< What is there to forgive? >> I really couldn’t think of anything.

He put his hand on my neck, and a tingling sensation moved from were two of his fingers where touching. 

<< I was in such a shock that when your smell reached me, I could only take from you. You are weak now because of me, and there is nothing that makes me feel more useless, thinking that we need everyone strong because of the battle we are fighting. I couldn’t save my father and I hurt the most important person to me, just because I’m not strong enough. >> He looked broken, and my body reacted before I did.

My hand flew straight to his face, the sound of it hitting his cheek echoing all around us.

<< Up. Now >> I got up and he did too, shock written all over his face.

<< Jess? >> Patrick and Eleanor called my name, but this was more important.

<< It’s ok. I just need to have a private conversation with my partner. We will be back soon >> I grabbed his hand and made my way back to the room where I woke up earlier.

<< I don’t have to forgive you Erik. If taking my blood was the only way to make you snap out of the shock state you were in, then I am glad it helped. You shouldn’t carry all of that guilt with you now. Your father gave his life for you, because he knew how many people would be affected by your loss. He would have been deeply wounded by it, as well as your brothers and me. He was a leader from the start to the end, protecting those who needed it. The Shade coven will miss him greatly, but now we need to stay alive >> I grabbed his hand again and got him to look at me in the eyes.

<< I love you Erik. And there is nothing in this world that I wouldn’t do for you. >> I kissed him, and felt him relax under my touch. 

<< Jess >> he moved his lips inches away from mine and kept whispering my name, making my body desire him even more. 

We went back where the others where, and got updated on the position of the werewolves.

<< They are going to attack today for sure. We need to move fast, while we still have the advantage of knowing where they are >> Patrick said to us, leaving the room with Eleanor.

<< Let’s go then >> Logan followed behind them, with Nicholas, Matthew, Kyle and Jasper behind him.

Me and Erik looked at each other and holding hands went after them, not saying anything more. We let our body talk for us, keeping a hold of each other, reassuring that we were still there.

When we reached the meeting hall, everyone had already left, and sounds from outside made us rush out. The fight had already started, and we saw our families fighting.

<< MOM. WATCH OUT >> the scream left me, but too late. A group of werewolves surrounded my mother and ripped her head off.

“Fuck” the thought was there, but I couldn’t think clearly. My vision started to turn pitch black, and with one movement I was next to her dead body, now killing her assassins.

I felt the tears streaming down my face, but I was so much concentrated on killing this enemies, that I let them fall.

“There is time to mourn later” I tell myself, and keep slashing my nails and snapping bones as I moved forward to where everyone else was.

We got closed in a small circle, all of us surrounded by werewolves. Erik wasn’t there, which made me feel a little bit better, but I couldn’t lose my temper. My vision was still pitch black, but I had to stay calm and not try and kill everyone, or I would have put all of the others at risk.

<< Let’s see what we have here >> Said a voice, moving from the back of the line to meet us.

<< Sir, we have captured the remaining of the Shade and Dawn coven. We are still missing one of the brothers though. >> a short werewolves changed back to speak with this man.

<< It’s ok Lucien. I know he will be here shortly. We have his bonded partner here, and we all know Erik hates it when people take something of his away >> the man smirked, and moved closer to us.

<< You become more beautiful every time I see you >> he said that, while grabbing my chin to look better at my face.

<< Get your hands of him >> Jasper yelled at him, trying to move closer, only to be stopped by the growls of the werewolves next to him and the man’s words.

<< Unless you want to meet your mother early, you might want to stay put and quiet until I am done here >> he spat the words in Jasper direction, and I saw that my brother face fell.

<< What do you mean? >> Jasper asked, a small whisper escaped his lips.

<< Jasper. You mother stayed at the entrance to protect the two love birds who were taking long to come out. She just wasn’t strong enough without your father >> he gestured to someone to move forward, and they did, bringing her body to us.

I felt the air around me change, and both Jasper and Patrick moved, killing the monster who brought her body back.

I could only look, while rage kept growing inside me, until someone tried to sneak behind them. That’s when I couldn’t stand to stay still anymore. I jumper between the attacker and Jasper, and hit him, but he didn’t die immediately. He hit back, perforating my shoulder with his claws.

<< Jess >> Erik voice came clear to my ears, and a second later his arms where around me.

<< Not again. You can’t leave us again. Not after your mom died. Not the same way as last time. >> he kept hugging me, and I could hear someone else crying.

<< I am ok. It just hurts. He didn’t hit anything vital >> I returned his hug, and saw Jasper, Kyle and Patrick letting a sigh of relief.

<< My, my. The hero has finally come back. Are you done being a coward? >> the man was laughing, while Logan and Nicholas applied some of their saliva on my wound, and Matthew lend me his blood.

<< Arthur. I should have know you were behind this. Still trying to take someone who doesn’t love you? Aren’t you tired of that? Causing a war because you got infatuated with my partner? >> Erik turned to look at him, a sarcastic look on his face.

“That doesn’t help us” I thought.

<< Oh, but this time it’s different. I know a lot more about Jess than you do. And I have a trump card that will make him come to me >> Arthur smirked again and called Lucien, who brought two people to the front.

“They smell different” I was trying to think who they might be, when the shocked gasp from the vampires behind me distracted me.

<< What’s wrong? >> I asked them.

<< They smell like you did before awakening. >> The unison answer sent me into shock.

“They can’t be my family. They died when I was little” my thought were interrupted.

<< Yes Jess. These are your real parents. The ones who left you all alone because they couldn’t cope with a monster like you. I tell you a little story. They abandoned you because you let your fury out once as a human, killing your sister. >> that sent silence in the crowd, and I saw the two people started to cry.

<< That’s not possible. I recall them dying in front of me. It’s a blurred memory, but it’s still there. >> I tell him.

<< Oh, when someone is young it’s easy to fake someone’s death >> the realization of that destroyed me, making me vulnerable.

<< Kill them. They did what I needed them to do >> a movement of his hand and my real family dropped dead in front of my eyes.

<< If you don’t want you other family to have the same end, come with me, and I will let them live >> he moved his hand towards me, leaving it there for me to take it.

“I don’t know what to do anymore” I was lost.

<< It’s ok Jess. We will get over this together. We all lost someone in this war. >> Erik came next to me, and looking up, he looked shocked. He probably saw how empty my eyes looked.

A drift of wind and the smell of vampires came to me, and an idea started to form in my mind.

<< Trust me >> was the words that left my mouth, and kissing him, I got up, going to take Arthur hand.

<< Promise me that you will stop trying to hurt them, and I will come without harming anyone >> he nodded and that was my clue. 

<< NOW >> I turned and slashed his throat open, making everyone freeze for a second. And then hell broke loose, vampires jumping from the back killing werewolves, and werewolves killing vampires.

The battle lasted for another bit, and when it finished, I saw everyone of my family was alive, even if a little broken.

<< Erik? >> I called for him, but didn’t get any answer.

<< JESS. You are ok >> Jasper and Kyle jumped on me, and we fell on the floor, laughing and crying.

We hugged for what felt like an eternity, and someone cleared his throat behind us.

Turning around, Erik stood there, covered in blood but alive. 

<< ERIK >> I screamed, and jumped in his arms.

<< Jess. >> he whispered in my ear.

We both grabbed each other hand and kissed the respective finger with the ring on it, and looking at each other, whispered a: “Love you, forever”.

And we held hands, while looking at the sunset that was now bathing the battlefield with sunlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was the most frustrating. The last one is going to come, but because I didn't want it to end without a wedding.


	12. The wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day is finally here. When the two struggling souls find peace within each other.

The wedding day was finally here, after years of waiting. All of our families were awakened again and found each other again. Erik’s mum and dad found each other and so did everyone else.

Till today, me and Erik were the heads of our covens, and from tomorrow, we will start a nice chapter in our life.

The preparations were finished and the last thing that needed to be done was show up at the altar. Looking in the mirror, I could see my reflection, and how much I changed since meeting Erik and my family. I was wearing a white smoking, with my hair in an elaborate style made by my mom. My bouquet was red and black roses, and the rest of my family was just outside my door. Waiting for me to get out of there.

<< Jess. It’s time dear >> that was dad, ready to walk me down the aisle.

<< Coming >> I yelled back and grabbing my bouquet, left the room and got hugged the second I was outside.

<< I am so happy for you >> dad took my hand and walked with me to the doors of the church where everyone was waiting for us.

“I am so scared” I felt my hands starting to shake and then the music started playing, instructing us that it was time to go in.

All of my nervousness, fears and doubts were wiped away when I looked into Erik face.

That man that I woke up next to every single day was waiting for me at the altar, looking at me as if I was the most beautiful and precious thing he had ever laid eyes on. We reached the altar and my father gave me away, with one last kiss on my cheek.

<< We are gathered here today, to unite in marriage this two people. Under the eyes of God and your loved ones, read you vows, and let us be part of this union. >> the priest smiled at us, and stepped aside, leaving me and Erik some space.

<< After finding you in your past life, I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you, but now, with you standing in front of me, with that smile and those tearing eyes, I realised that nothing means more to me, that your heart. And I will cherish that heart till eternity >> Erik had some tears going down his face, and we wipe each other’s away. 

A warm feeling was buzzing inside me, and forgetting the vows I studied, I spoke the words that were in my heart at the moment: << We didn’t start easy, but the end result is that finding you, I found myself. And with you, I finally allowed myself to fell in love. Completely. You are the part of me that was missing since I was born, and faith decided that we had to be together, no matter what. You are my everything now >>

The priest stepped forward again, and started reciting a long piece about love and faith, that I didn’t listen, lost in thoughts about my near future.

<< And now, read this paper and let us join you >> he handed it to Erik first.

<< I, Erik Shade, take you, Jess Night, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better and for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do as apart >> he took the ring from Kyle and put it on my finger.

He passed me the paper and I did the same.

<< I, Jess Night, take you, Erik Shade, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better and for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do as apart >> I took the ring from Jasper and put it on his finger.

<> and that was when our lips found each others. We pulled apart when a couple of the people watching us started coughing.

<< Later baby >> he whispered in my ear, making me boil.

We walked down the aisle, followed by family and friends, and when we opened the door, the night sky bathed us in its light, and I knew, this was going to be the future for us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who has read my story and liked it. If you have any comments or suggestions, feel free to let me know.


End file.
